Cat
by Laiqalasse
Summary: ack! i tried to fix it and i messed up! will fix it for real tomorrow! sorrysorrysorry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: They're not mine  
  
Author's Notes: Well. I did some reorganizing. What used to be the first and second chapters have now become the prologue and I have added the first real chapter. The only main difference to the prologue is that I have made the first part Aragorn's POV. You guys finally begged enough for me to make this a series but I can't promise I'll post very often because, as most of you know, I write *tons* of fic (a lot of which just hasn't been posted yet...) and I work, so I am a very busy person.  
  
  
  
~~~~Cat~~~~  
  
**Aragorn**  
  
My Ranger senses tell me that something has changed but my sleep-hazed mind can't quite focus on what it is. Everything is quiet so surely there is no trouble. As I gradually wake a soft smile graces my lips. Warmth. That's what has changed. There's warmth at my back and I do not need to open my eyes to figure out what... or who... it is. Legolas. The only Elf that reminds me so much of a great cat. Legolas will scale trees in a heartbeat yet getting him to come down often proves difficult. He lounges for hours in the sun; sometimes finding a suitable spot at the crack of dawn and not moving until the last rays disappear. Like a cat Legolas can be the most playful of creatures and the most deadly of predators.  
  
Legolas stirs slightly and I feel the motion against my back. It is this more than anything that makes me compare my friend to a great cat. Much of the time Legolas is rather aloof. He does enjoy the company of others (and I am honored to so often be among those) but he always holds himself slightly apart. Many say that the Prince is unfriendly and arrogant but I know better. Legolas is just a very private individual. But every once in a while, like now, the Prince will come to me, just as a cat comes to its person, asking to be closer, needing the physical contact with another being. It is always a very subtle, polite request giving me a chance to refuse. I never do.  
  
Legolas shifts again and I realize that the Elf is trying to settle in. He must have just come off his watch. With another soft smile I roll completely over, drawing the blanket with me. Legolas is lying with his back to me, curled into a ball, his golden hair falling across his face like a curtain.  
  
I stretch out fully and pull my blanket over both myself and the Elf. Legolas moves back slightly so that his shoulders are pressed firmly against my chest and the I wrap my arms loosely about Legolas' deceptively slender frame. I know that Legolas is allowing himself to be held tonight and may the Valar have mercy on any who try to hold, or even touch, him against his will. Such is the nature of the creature. My eyelids grow heavy and I am about to drift back into sleep when a soft, gentle, dreamy voice reaches me. "Thank you Estel." I smile and brush my fingers across silky blond hair before my arm returns to its previous position draped across the Elf. "You're welcome Wethrin. Rest well." My eyes slide shut and for the first time in many nights my sleep brings me actual rest.  
  
  
  
**Legolas**  
  
The fire pops and I blink, snapping back to reality. With a groan I realize that I slipped into a dream-state while on watch. I think it's time to wake someone else. Having too much to think about, like I do now, could be hazardous to everyone's heath for when I slip into waking dreams I tend to block everything else out.  
  
I rise from the ground where I have been sitting and stretch, raising my arms above my head and standing on my toes. I feel several joints crack and I smile. That's better. I survey the sleeping figures around me, trying to decide who should take the next watch. It is two or three hours after midnight so there should only have to be one shift after mine.  
  
As I study my slumbering companions I realize that my teeth have sunk into my lower lip and my head is cocked slightly to the right. An idle smile rises as I think how much I must resemble Glorfindel in this moment. Gimli's loud snoring assaults my ears and I smile wickedly. Little does he know he just volunteered himself for the next watch. I don't believe I could rest at all tonight with all that noise.  
  
I ponder how to go about waking the Dwarf. He sleeps with his axes at hand and I get the feeling that if I touched him I would be dead before I knew what hit me. Hmm. How to wake him without getting my head taken off...  
  
The leaves rustle above me and suddenly I know. With grace inherent to my kind I swing up into the massive oak tree and grab a handful of acorns before dropping back to earth. I stand several yards back then begin tossing acorns at the Dwarf's face. I try not to hit him hard enough to hurt, but enough that he'll feel them. When he refuses to wake I begin to get exasperated and I start pitching them as hard as I can. Finally one lands in his mouth and he startles awake, spitting the nut out like it was a poisonous bug.  
  
He looks around and catches sight of me. "Should have known it would be the Elf." I catch him grumbling under his breath and I can't stifle my laugh. If looks could kill I would be on my way to the Halls of Mandos. "I suppose you woke me for a reason?"  
  
"Indeed, Master Dwarf. It is your watch. Have fun." I turn my back to him and grin. I made a Dwarf mad. Life is good. Now, where to sleep.  
  
I am a solitary creature by nature and I highly value my privacy. I generally hate being touched by others, but occasionally I feel the need to be held. Tonight is apparently such an occasion. Without consciously making the decision, I move to where Aragorn is sleeping. He is lying on his side and I sit next to him and wrap myself into my cloak. The ground is hard but even and I lay on my side, curling into a ball with my back to his.  
  
A few moments later he rolls over, pulling his blanket over me and draping his arms around me. I wriggle back slightly so that my shoulders are pressed firmly against the broad chest behind me. I smile contentedly and my eyes begin to slide shut, a testimony to how tired I truly am. Before I drift off, I mumble to my friend. "Thank you Estel."  
  
Long fingers gently slide through my hair then his arm resettles on my hip. "You're welcome Wethrin. Rest well." I smile at Aragorn's old nickname for me. His even breathing tells me he is asleep again and I follow him, feeling warm and secure. 


	2. Hollin

Author's Notes: I guess the prologue takes place a day or two after leaving Imladris. This is a few days later.  
  
  
  
~~Hollin~~  
  
Legolas sat cross-legged on the soft ground staring into the fire. All around him the rest of the Company slept and Bill grazed happily a few yards away. They were only a week outside of Rivendell and no one was really too worried about their safety yet so only one person at a time was on watch. He had volunteered to take the first shift and he doubted that he would wake anyone to relieve him. They had walked a long distance but he was far from tired.  
  
A gentle breeze blew and lifted pale golden hair from Legolas' shoulders, whipping it across his face. The archer irritably swept it back behind his ears and wished that he'd had the foresight to learn a more complicated braid to keep more of it bound. Finally he drew his fur-lined cloak about him and lifted the hood over his fair head. There. Now he was maybe a little too warm but at least his hair was out of his face. After a few moments Legolas remembered why he hated hoods. They muffled his hearing and limited his peripheral vision. Uttering an exasperated sigh the Elf focused his attention back on the fire. The flames danced about, pushed this way and that by the growing wind. Occasionally the wood popped and Legolas would blink. He had always been mesmerized by fire so, as he justified to himself a few minutes later, it was because of that and the hood that he wasn't aware of another's presence until a solid hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet and whirled around, his hood falling back in the process. He found himself face to face with Boromir and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The Man smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, master Elf. I did not mean to startle you. In fact, I didn't think it was even possible to sneak up on one of your kind." Once again the wind whipped Legolas' hair up and it blew in the Gondorian's face. The Man reached out and tucked the stray strands behind the Elf's pointed ear. Legolas frowned slightly and took a step back.  
  
"It's all right. I should have been paying more attention." Legolas eyed the Man warily. "What keeps you from your sleep?"  
  
Boromir sighed. "Only the thoughts thundering through my mind like wild horses. Perhaps I can sit with you for a while? The fire certainly seemed to distract you; maybe it would do the same for me so that I can return to my dreams."  
  
Legolas shrugged and sat down. "If you wish, although I warn you I am not the talkative type. I will be silent company." Something about the Man made him uncomfortable but he couldn't tell what. Maybe it was just that he had rarely had occasion to be around Men other than Aragorn and he was unfamiliar with and unused to their ways.  
  
Boromir sat next to Legolas, their knees touching. The Man felt Legolas shift away, out of contact. With a raised eyebrow Boromir tried something. He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, drawing the Elf's attention. "I know you said you weren't the talkative type but won't you tell me of your home? What is it that you wish to save from the Dark Lord?"  
  
Legolas trembled with... fear?... under Boromir's heavy hand. What was going on here? Surely this Man did not mean to harm him, one of the Company? They were supposed to be working together. As gracefully as he could manage Legolas backed out of reach and Boromir's hand fell away. "Please don't touch me." It sounded like a polite enough request to his ears although perhaps there had been a bit of an edge to his voice.  
  
Legolas' voice was cold and hard to Boromir. "You don't seem to mind when it's Aragorn." He could not keep the edge from his own voice. Perfect Aragorn who wanted to claim what would one day be Boromir's own land. What right had Aragorn to claim it? Gondor had been Boromir's home his whole life. Aragorn had never lived there. In fact, Aragorn had been raised by Elves. Ah yes, perfect Aragorn who lived with Elves, acted like an Elf and even loved an Elf.  
  
Legolas' voice was quiet when he answered. "That's different." He stood and tensed when he saw the look on Boromir's face at his answer. Maybe he was being overly cautious but he wanted to make sure he had an advantage if this got out of hand.  
  
Boromir also rose to his feet, quite rage simmering on his face. "Why? Why is that different? We're both Men. Why is he allowed to touch you and I am not? Gandalf leans on you and the Hobbits hang on you all day. I know the Dwarf would almost rather die than come into physical contact with you but am I the only one forbidden to lay a finger on you?"  
  
"I have known Aragorn for longer than you have been alive and Mithrandir longer still. I have only known you for nine days." Legolas attempted to soften his voice, to sound reasonable to Boromir. "I simply do not like to be touched by people I don't know." Legolas backed up again without even realizing he was doing it. This Man was larger than he in stature although not height and he felt mildly intimidated. His fingers itched to reach for his white knives and he hoped that someone else would wake and put an end to this situation which was quickly spinning out of control. They were both on edge, making a big deal out of something small.  
  
Boromir grabbed the Elf's wrist to stay his flight. "We are all friends here. Surely you know that I don't mean to harm you."  
  
Legolas' pupils dilated and his skin tingled where Boromir's hand was wrapped around his wrist. Suddenly he knew that Boromir *did* intend to hurt him. He had inadvertently insulted the Gondorian but he refused to apologize for Boromir had refused to respect him first. "Let go of me." There was no gentleness to his voice now. Boromir's grip only tightened. "I will not tell you again to let me go."  
  
This Elf had insulted him. Legolas had implied that he was not to be trusted. I am a noble man, Boromir thought. Surely more trustworthy than a Ranger who has lived in the Wild for sixty years. This Elf thinks he is better than the rest of us, pretending that he is not drawn to the Ring as we all are. Pretending he is above it all. The Man leaned in. "And if I don't?"  
  
Quicker than any mortal eye could see Legolas simultaneously wrenched his own arm free as he grabbed both of Boromir's wrists. He then twisted the Man's arms behind his back, forcing Boromir to his knees. Standing behind the Man he held both of Boromir's wrists with one unthinkably strong hand as he reached for one of his blades with the other. He held the knife to Boromir's throat and growled into his ear. "You will *never* touch me again. Do you understand?"  
  
Boromir nodded at the question. He had no idea Elves were that strong. He had not actually intended to hurt Legolas he just wanted to scare him a bit. Prove that Legolas was fallible. Obviously he had been wrong. The Elf hissed into his ear again.  
  
"We tell no one of this. We never speak of this again. I will not forget, though. If you ever lay another finger on me I *will* kill you. Know that I am serious." Legolas managed to keep his voice calm despite the adrenalin rushing through his veins. "Now when I let you up you will return to your bed and you will stay there until morning." Boromir nodded and Legolas jumped back, letting go of the Man and resheathing his knife.  
  
Boromir struggled to his feet then returned to his bedroll without looking at Legolas. He turned onto his side facing away from the Elf. Legolas watched until the Man's slow even breathing told him that Boromir slept. On silent feet Legolas approached Aragorn. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and Aragorn was immediately awake. "Would you sit with me Estel?" Aragorn blinked sleepily a few times then nodded. The two rose and made their way back to the fire.  
  
Aragorn followed the Elf who sat on the soft grass, keeping the fire between them and the rest of the Company. Legolas shivered next to him and Aragorn turned his grey eyes onto his friend. "What's wrong Wethrin?" Legolas' voice was unusually soft when he answered.  
  
"It's nothing Estel." Clearly the Man did not believe him. Legolas forced himself to smile though he did not feel it in his heart. "Really. It is nothing. I just thought to wake you for your watch and I thought we might sit together for a while."  
  
The Elf was hiding something from him but Aragorn knew better than to force the issue. Instead he sat behind the Elf and drew the slender, trembling body into his arms, pulling his cloak about them both. Something had obviously happened for Legolas only trembled like this after intense physical and mental exertion. He had witnessed it enough times while helping to defend Mirkwood's borders from Orcs and when Legolas had participated in the fitness games his father was fond of. Aragorn pressed his lips to the soft golden hair before him and whispered into the Elf's pointed ear. "Rest now, Wethrin. I will keep watch the rest of the night."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to relax in Aragorn's arms and his thoughts returned to the bizarre turn the night had taken. He was still confused. What had prompted Boromir to respond the way he had to what had only been a request for privacy? And what had prompted *him* to take offense at what had at first been common, innocent contact? True he did not like to be touched by strangers, but never before had he reacted so strongly. It was common knowledge by now that he disliked the Gondorian for his scornful attitude toward Aragorn but surely that wasn't enough to make him behave the way he had. Was it? The other thought that occurred to him made him tremble even more violently. The Ring. It had to be the Ring. It had already shown its pull on Boromir during the Council but Legolas wanted to think that he was stronger than the Man. Maybe there was hope since he still had enough presence of mind to realize that the Ring was affecting him so. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed away from the group as much as possible. Either that or he would stay as near to Aragorn and Mithrandir as he could. Happy with his decision Legolas tucked his head under Aragorn's chin, resting his cheek on the Man's chest. "Thank you Estel."  
  
Legolas still trembled in Aragorn's arms though the Man knew the Elf was essentially asleep. Obviously something had occurred tonight that had greatly disturbed and troubled Legolas. Aragorn glanced around looking for any clues but he was unable to find any while sitting still in the dark. His fingers absently ran through Legolas' long blond hair and Aragorn swore that he would keep the Elf close to him until he found out what had happened.  
  
~~ Additional A/N: 1) this mainly follows the book, though the two points from the movie are that they only spend a few days in Rivendell before setting out and the interaction between Legolas and Boromir that occurred at the COE. the most notable book feature is Legolas' fur-lined cloak. before the Company set out from Imladris they were all given rabbit-fur lined cloaks. 2) someone will probably be confused by the comment Legolas makes about having known Aragorn longer than Boromir has even been alive. in appendix A of ROTK there's a timeline. Aragorn was born in 2931. Boromir was born in 2978. Lots of time there for Legolas and Aragorn to meet. 


	3. Author's Notes

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers who have kept me going for so long. I just feel I owe it to you guys to let you know that this story *WILL* be updated... eventually. I've been really busy at work these last couple months (working on a promotion) as well as dealing with my horses, so I haven't had much of a chance to really write anything.  
  
For those interested, my fanfiction will soon be hosted on TrinityC's site. If anyone is interested in updates and such, email me at: Laiqalasse@musician.org  
  
Thanks all, and happy spring!  
  
~~Laiqalasse~~ 


End file.
